


Artificial Coochie?

by Calicornia



Category: Calicornia, Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	Artificial Coochie?

"Alright so on my name is koichi hirose do I am ready to f**** some b****'s ram too young for coochie hoops I did it again said guy dancing to Britney Spears with only that most choice vegan dance moves of the century Christmas prayed sourdough ascension guy sensei Christmas prayed Christmas parade read thank you hallucinogens are badd Ellis D psychological effects of smoking hot in here so we're gonna have to like break it open should keep Siri me the guy she khana thought that his life would be normal until one day he encountered the murshid we'll feel Jose K the murshid will feel Joe sits to school the school stars a bucking bit OK OK OK JOSUKE!" Fugo descended to the new Coochie Dungeon, "You're back IO no I said a baki O!"

" Google is working with Mr. Big butthole man construct the artificial coochie at least it..." Narancia convulsed at the sight of the artificial coochie, "Is OMI took a ship O no no only did it take a stick my pussie teasley Pepsi cool Tesla view on musk Jeff be those O minions despicable me track to shirk to a showing time to actually Google that?"

 The Sun didn't shine in the artificial coochie dungeon but the buns did.. Thank you… Joseph was on his. On better name of akio it's a buck yo you booking ship anyways the Sun didn't shine but the water brine. And Joseph Josie and yotaro had to grind against the artificial coochie or else they would run out of time period?. On a bed like Akbar's pene'us more to the rings Lord of the rings the bocce the court you the divorce court pennaco to fogo. This the soup spewed from better names a** the soup also spewed from Bruno's a** bruno had to unzip a new butthole to let the soup run free. Who has the stronger soup stream find out next week…… on yugioh 5 these 5 soups don't think understood try talking like arrogant arrogant true.

 Come for me the Iris came for the artificial coochie… health insurance Poiche hirose has no health insurance.

Snowsuit Parade at the Disco ascension Ten-Ten ran to Guy Sensei's palace. Pucci summoned Dio for the Coochie Dungeon will now be theirs. Hermes? She also clapped.  Sweating and Chills Flushing at Excessive Sweating Coma and Death Long Term Effects of the Depression Soholarship Support Foundation Single Scholarship Application Student Out of Body Student Ascension Locate Neji Hyuuga joined the hunt for Guy Sensei.

They must warn him about the artificial coochie!

Anasui?


End file.
